Many distilled spirits are gaining in worldwide popularity in recent years. For example, in 2017, annual sales of American whiskey grew $252 million to a total of $3.4 billion (an 8.1% increase). Similarly, gin and rum have achieved widespread popularity in the UK, each accounting for approximately £1 billion in sales in 2017.
With such widespread popularity, consumers have become more discerning in their drink preferences. Many consumers prefer their spirits and cocktails chilled. However, the use of ice in drinks causes dilution as the ice melts and waters down the drink contents. One proposed solution to this problem is “whiskey stones.” Whiskey stones are typically small cubes of cut natural stone (e.g., soapstone) that can be chilled in a refrigerator or freezer and then added to a drink. The whiskey stones have the advantage of chilling a spirit or cocktail without causing gradual dilution, but they are not without their own drawbacks. Whiskey stones do not remain cold for very long as heat transfer takes place between the drink contents, the environment, and the stones. The stones also require hours of refrigeration between reuse and require cleaning. These constraints make them impractical in a high-volume, commercial setting like a bar or a restaurant. The stones are also very hard and could damage a person's teeth as the stones fall toward a drinker's mouth during a drink.
Accordingly, systems and methods could benefit from improved devices and techniques for chilling spirits and cocktails that do not result in the dilution of the drink's contents.